The Sparks of Berk
by Alphanumber
Summary: Hiccup has been attracted to Astrid, letting his imagination run wild. However, a dragon raid brings him together with someone he didn't want nor expect. RuffnutxHiccup


I wrote this story for fun. It's based on a closet nympho Hiccup, dedicated to FoundlingFootstep's HTTYD sketchdump from DeviantArt. Hope you guys enjoy it.

I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Hiccup, Ruffnut, or any of the other characters. They belong to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.

* * *

A deathly still permeated the cool morning air. The landscape of Berk stretched into the horizon while the then-peaceful town started to stir in a frenzied anticipation. Silhouettes could be seen moving cautiously in the dark with gleams of oft-color iron forged from malice poking through the dark. Livestock slept dreamily in the quiet, some grazing on the lush green of the earth, unknowing to the dread diffusing through the air. A peaceful time. Yet, a time easily undone by the slightest twist of chance. For in the madness of the serene lies the voracity of action and the lust for blood. Only a spark is needed to ignite that unquenchable fire.

Only an hour before the break of dawn, all the houses were teeming in preparation against an attack. Hiccup, dressed and wide awake, rushed out from his quarters, stumbling and carving the dew moistened ground with his callous steps. As he reached the ramp running up the central chasm of his village, he caught the disapproving stares of the elders of Berk. He couldn't help but feel a mix of shame and embarrassment. He was the black sheep of the Viking horde. More destructive than helpful, he had caused more than a fair share of grief for his people. Releasing captive dragons, impeding the fighting with his clumsiness, destroying property with his daft inventions…he was a mess. Hanging his head in humiliation was standard for him after each battle.

"Not his time." Hiccup thought to himself, picking up his head. "This time…I'm gonna kill a dragon for sure. And then…"

Just as Hiccup reached the top of the ramp to the atrium, a ball of fire streaked from the sky and lit the habitation only a few meters away. In the golden bloom of the flame-induced pyre, he saw her. Astrid… The being of his affections. The light of his cursed existence. The kindler of his soul. Astrid's hair drifted in the rising heat of the inferno. Her eyes glimmered and radiated confidence as she marked the dragons for her quarry. Such amazing grace and strength and…

"Hiccup!" Yelled a burly, yet fatherly, voice. "Please. Don't exert yourself."

"Don't worry dad," Hiccup replied, turning to face his father, "I'm a hulking Viking ready to slay the next fire breathing demon with my trusty…knife."

"Really…" Stoick started, leaning down to Hiccup. "Don't exert yourself. Just listen to Gobber. And stay safe."

"Alright." Hiccup replied. He waited until he was out of earshot. "Thanks for having some faith in me."

"Not with you like this, Hiccup," retorted Gobber. Gobber, in his usual charming demeanor, looked at the teens before him, sizing up which duties would be appropriate. He scrutinized Hiccup for an especially long time. Dragons were already swarming the village with sheep being lifted from their comfortable living areas. Many of the older Vikings were engaged in heated combat with their scaly raiders, jumping, swinging, cursing, and more cursing. Chaos enveloped the burning village as the moors were set ablaze by the dragon marauders.

"Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. I want you to help light and raise our grand torches near the edge of the village. Give us some dragons to shoot at." The three of Viking squires promptly left and started their mission, Tuffnut and Snotlout cackled as they rushed into the burning inferno while Fishlegs trailed behind. Gobber couldn't help but sigh. The boys left without lighting the torch right in front of them. "Those kids…" Gobber huffed. He took up a burning piece of debris and chucked the would-be cinder into the torch, nodding his head in approval as the torch ignited and rose into the sky.

"Astrid, Ruffnut…Hiccup. I want you to help put out fires."

"OK…" Hiccup said, half paying attention to his mentor while the other half of him focused on Astrid. Gobber, expecting such behavior, lifted up a bucket of water with his prosthetic hooked arm.

"Bucket. Water. Throw on fire. Got it?" Gobber lectured before spilling some ice cold water onto Hiccup's head..

"I got it," Hiccup said without further ado. The pail of water fell into his hands, nearly dropping on his feet.

"Get to it. I want Berk doused by sun awwwwp…" Gobber said before he was lifted up by the collar by a Nadder, trying to haul him in for food. The teens watched him for a few moments before directing their attention to the job at hand.

"Great. Putting out fires…" Ruffnut said in a disappointed voice while she took up a bucket.

"Vigilance…we need to do everything we can," Astrid commented. Hiccup, in his lust-born stupor, couldn't help but be enamored with Astrid's steely dedication. He simply stood in his place, watching as the girls pick up their pails. He imagined Ruffnut and Astrid throwing water on each other. He could just see as their hair and bodies be drenched and their clothing draping heavily over their bodies. He imagined the steamy composition of the two girls as they played and saddled and…

Hiccup fell forward from the weight of the bucket of water in his arms. His head splashed into the bucket, dampening his entire head and awakening him up from his daydream. The girls looked at each other quizzically before rushing to and fro, proceeding to throw bucket after bucket of water to help fight the fires. Hiccup, after regaining his senses, joined them, still with the thoughts lingering in the back of his mind.

Hiccup was, of course, still dissatisfied with his situation. While he was working close to Astrid, she still didn't really notice him. Restless and raging, he couldn't help but feel the need to take up an axe and sunder a Nightmare's neck right then and there. Of course, Hiccup couldn't pick up an axe to cleave his own neck, let alone raise it against a dragon. Though lacking physical strength, he always tried to compensate by building contraptions of the strangest make and function. He had meant for his inventions to carry his murderous intent for him, but he never was successful. He had a greater propensity of razing the village to the ground than killing a dragon.

Astrid had rushed out of sight with yet another pail while Ruffnut was filling up her own bucket behind him. Hiccup was tired of the menial task and ran across the atrium to where he hid his newest gadget, the Hammer Gun, capable of launching a spring-loaded, whistling piece of spiteful steel at any unlucky dragon in its sights. As luck would have it, just as Hiccup armed himself, the Deadly Nadder that had carried off Gobber had landed with a vexed scowl, most likely from the unexpected resistance that Gobber had put up. The dragon's near eye was injured, taking away some of his sight, and this gave the perfect opportunity for Hiccup to take down a dragon as his trophy.

Hiccup took aim at the unsuspecting beast. The dragon looked around for a moment, attempting to gain its bearings. Concentrating solely on the kill, Hiccup waited for the dragon to stay still. He then held his breath and pulled the trigger. The clumsy projectile flew out from his instrument while the recoil from his weapon caused him to reel back onto the ground. The hammer was about to meet with the dragon's head. However, fate was not on his side and the dragon's head swerved away to look behind it. The makeshift bullet flew past the Nadder's head and, and as it also just happened, Ruffnut was running down the central ramp when the bullet happened to miss. Considering that the hammer never hit the dragon, it had to hit something, and that something happened to be the back of Ruffnut's head with a resounding clang. Her helmet flew off her head and tumbled off the ramp into the chasm. Ruffnut herself fell facedown unconscious at the top of the ramp. The Nadder extended its wings and hovered above the ground before releasing its fiery fluids at the grand torch nearby. The dragon, done with its destructive deed of the night, flew off seaward. Hiccup looked incredulously at the situation as his expression turned into one of annoyance.

"Wow…I… hit a girl this time…" said Hiccup in disbelief. "An improvement…maybe…"

The torch next to the central ramp started to splinter and crack under its own weight as the fires ate away at the base. Hiccup's face contorted into a medium between frustration and fear. Someone was going to get hurt for his mistake and that someone happened to be someone who would smash his face repeatedly if she got the chance. Unable to think, Hiccup threw aside his weapon and got to his feet. He raced across the atrium where he saw Ruffnut at the top of the ramp. Standing next to her hollow body, Hiccup looked back up at the torch and noticed that the structure was starting to bend. He knelt down to try sling Ruffnut over his shoulder, but before he would lift her, or try to lift her, the torch already came tumbling down

Ruffnut and her unfortunately pathetic rescuer tumbled down into the chasm, rolling down and hitting the remnants of the supporting beams of the destroyed ramp. Hiccup did his best to hold on to Ruffnut to avoid sending her flying full speed into the chasm. He already felt guilty enough having knocked her out and he didn't want his actions to be the cause of even more grievous consequences to a fellow Viking. Continually falling, each wooden support poked and splintered under the combined weight of the two teens. Breaking, snapping, popping, and poking all the way down what was left of the central ramp, Hiccup suddenly felt as they were in free-fall. He realized that they had somehow rolled away from the ramp supports. In desperation, he tried to reach out in an attempt to grab onto anything to slow down his descent. However, in his panic, Ruffnut was separated from him and caught onto some jutting wood below. His self-preservative action proved futile as everything around him crumbled into ashes and chaos. All he could do was brace for the final impact with the ground to his back. Closing his eyes, thoughts of his father, his childhood, of all the things he did wrong came rushing back to him, and he felt the particular weight of loneliness upon his soul. He felt like such a spectacular failure that he just wanted someone to be with him in his final seconds to ease his woe. Even just a bit of contact would have suited him.

Just then, Hiccup met with the ground, back and all. Pain coursed through his spine and shoulders. The pain spread throughout the rest of his body, paralyzing him. He tried to open his eyes to assess the situation, to see if the danger was over, but as he saw the hazy shapes of flaming, falling wreckage come crashing down, he conceded that he probably done. Hiccup could feels his eyes tearing from feelings of regret, from thinking about all the things he hadn't done yet. He wanted nothing more than to have Astrid in his arms at that moment to feel what it was like to hold a girl in his arms. Hiccup opened his eyes and imagined Astrid flowing down from above before lunging at him, plopping aggressively on him, and pressing his lips unto his. All of Hiccup's pain faded away. He hadn't ever felt happier in his life than at that moment and closed his eyes again to enjoy the moment. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the sylphic figure and started to reach down lower with his hands, exploring with a furious passion. He pressed and clenched and fondled to his heart's content. He wanted to open his eyes again to see the angel before him. And so Hiccup's eyes slowly slid open.

Hiccup's eyes burst wide open in shock as the figure in front of him came into focus. Luckily, Hiccup found out he wasn't dead. However, unluckily, he was going to end up dead if he didn't get his lips off the girl on top of him. The girl wasn't Astrid or some divine angel, but Ruffnut. In his delusion, he mistook Ruffnut for Astrid and now his lips were deeply entwined with Ruffnut's own. His hands were deeply rested all about her body, now gripping with an odd hesitation. For a few moment, Hiccup laid still, not wanting to cause any sudden movements that would disturb Ruffnut. Hiccup slowly loosened the grip from Ruffnut's body and slowly moved his hands to her chest. Hiccup attempted to push Ruffnut off. However, as he pushed, the suction between their lips grew and Ruffnut's features became prominent in his hands.

"Oh…she's developing…" Hiccup thought to himself. "What am I doing!?"

He started blushing deeply as Ruffnut refused to lift off and the kiss sealed further. Hiccup let up his efforts and Ruffnut's body was again pressed against him, lips still attached, hands still pressed. Thinking more clearly now, he could see that the danger wasn't too severe. The debris had fallen all around the two young Vikings, causing the debris to pile up in a pyramid, leaving them unharmed. While some of the wood was ablaze, they were out of harms way, the fire serving only to bring light in the dark. There was just enough room to maneuver a few inches. Hiccup placed his hands on her head and upper back and delicately turned over with Ruffnut until he was on top of her. At this point, Hiccup was more worried about stirring Ruffnut to consciousness than hurting her. As such, he slowly removed his lips from her, careful not to make sudden movements, leaving her moistened lips slightly glistening in the fire's glow. Hiccup pushed himself from the ground, trying to piece together everything that happened. Ruffnut must have fallen on him when the ramp collapsed and his delusions must have gotten the better of him. He looked at Ruffnut and couldn't believe he actually did that to her. She was the one girl he least wanted to be with, let alone kiss and… well, touch. To Hiccup, she was rather too tomboyish for his tastes, and looking at her, he confirmed that. Her hair was always braided or hidden under her cap, and now that her hat was gone, he was right in thinking that her hair would not be the most well-kept. Her hair flowed in golden parallel across her forehead as the strands weaved in and out of tightly-bound braids. No strand was split or out of order, confirming to Hiccup that her hair was, like he thought, a mess. Her body, just as he thought, didn't have any feminine grace. Her hips formed a rather voluptuous figure and her chest exhibited a great softness and an ample promise as she would grow. In a few words, Ruffnut was awfully, astonishingly, terribly…

"Beautiful…" Hiccup said aloud as he stared at Ruffnut's faults. "Wait, that's not right." Hiccup tried again to convey his thoughts of Ruffnut's repulsiveness.

"She's beautiful," said Hiccup again, enunciating each syllable, as he tried to get the words out. The words that he was looking for never came out. Staring more deeply at Ruffnut, the terrible realization came to him.

"I am so messed up right now," Hiccup said to himself. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

Hiccup couldn't think at that moment, between his realization and his current predicament. He could only stare at Ruffnut in her angelic sleep. Hiccup was simply overwhelmed and didn't know what he should do. Ruffnut's beauty was the only thing that seemed to matter at that moment. Hiccup felt himself bend down towards the unconscious girl. Pursing his lips, he steadily stooped down, inevitably reaching her lips again. He could feel the soft and warm presence as they nearly touched before…

The debris above him flew away as if suddenly flicked by a giant.

"Hiccup!" Yelled his father from above. Hiccup's head snapped up as he heard his father yell. Smoke and ash obfuscated his figure but he could sense him. In another moment of hesitation, Hiccup tried to think of what to do. In his situation, many might misconstrue what happened, but at the same time, he was Hiccup and no one expected him to really do anything sinister or perverted. He slung Ruffnut over his shoulder and did his best to climb out of the wreckage.

"Dad," Hiccup yelled above. "I'm here!" A shadow came through the smoke and grabbed onto Hiccup and Ruffnut, lifting them out of the wreck. After clearing the screen, Hiccup saw his father's face and his stoic expression as he carried them off the ruins onto the moors. Stoick gently laid down Ruffnut on the grass and set Hiccup standing. Hiccup's father left down onto one knee and placed his hands on his son.

"Hiccup," Stoick started. "I saw what you were doing." Fear ran down Hiccup as he tried to think of an explanation.

"I'm sorry dad, I couldn't help myse-"

"No. That's exactly what I want to see more of." Stoick interrupted. Hiccup had a look of confusion. "You saw some idiot throw a hammer that knocked out one of your agemates. You saw the danger and took initiative to try to save her. You risked your life to try to save someone. Even though you didn't have the strength to save her you tried anyway. This is what I've been waiting for. That spark of determination. The flame of the new. The…"

"Umm.. dad, could we not talk about this in the open," Hiccup hastily blurted. He was fearful that someone might overhear and come over to inquire about the events that happened.

"Hah…and humility, too." Stoick said with a glimmer of pride in his eyes, patting his child's on the shoulders. "Very well, son. I think it would be best if you took Ruffnut, and bring her home."

"Oh, I don't think I can do that at the moment." Hiccup said cautiously. He didn't know what'd he'd do if left alone with Ruffnut and he didn't want to offend his father. Stoick was about to question him when Gobber came from behind.

"That's right, Stoick." Gobber said with a hoarse voice. "Don't you remember the arrangements you made?"

"Oh…that." Stoick said, suddenly remembering. "My son, Gobber and me talked it over and thought that we could have a change of pace for your day. A new job, while I handle cleanup." Hiccup seemed to be off the hook as long as he did what his father wanted. He stared back at Ruffnut, who was still unconscious on the grass. She looked so peaceful and pretty to him, but he didn't want to further prod his hunger. He could already see himself embracing her as he passionately sucked on her…

"So what did you have in mind?" Hiccup said turning around. Stoick and Gobber smiled, though rather weak smiles.

* * *

Hiccup mixed the barley, salt, and nuts into the large, wooden bowl. Adding in some milk and a few eggs, he mixed the ingredients together until a dough started to form. Mixing as steadily as he could, Hiccup took his time to homogenize the mixture. Using his hands, he took the dough and started kneading it, concentrating as best as he could to work the dough. After Hiccup was satisfied, he divided up the dough and formed them into thin slabs of dough, ready to be cooked on the griddle next to the meal fire. Bringing them over to the fire, he placed the dough and watched them cook.

"Now that's the spirit." Gobber said from behind. "Just keep up the work and give those hungry Vikings some nice, soft bread to eat."

"Gobber, I've been at this all afternoon." Hiccup huffed. "Can I get a little bit of rest?" As soon the the dragon raid was over, Hiccup was sent to the kitchen to make bread for the village as everyone else wiped up the rubble from the skirmish. After Hiccup was instructed on the fine art of creating Viking flat breads, he was left to his own devices.

"Hiccup," Gobber started. "You must learn to be diligent. A fire doesn't burn without something to feed it. And Vikings don't work unless they have full stomachs. Keep at it boy. Here comes the next group. Get to it!"

Gobber left and went back to outside to supervise the construction of their new defensive measures against the next dragon raid. A group of a dozen Vikings came shuffling in, stomachs growling and mouths salivating. Luckily, Hiccup was only responsible of making and cooking the bread. There were other Vikings responsible for cooking the chickens and fish. Still, Hiccup had been making bread from morning to late afternoon and he hadn't taken a break yet. Mixing, kneading, and broiling. A seemingly endless stream of Vikings kept filing in for meat and bread. Keeping up with them proved to be a difficult, arduous task. At the same time, in the back of his head, Hiccup didn't mind the busy work since at least he would have his mind off her. Unfortunately for him, a loud contingent of Vikings could be heard breaching the Great Hall.

"I'm gonna drop you if you don't stop yelling. My head is killing me." Hiccup felt a pit open up in his gut. He could hear Ruffnut's low voice drifting from the main hall. She was most likely quarreling with her brother or rejecting Snotlout. And yet, Hiccup was hypnotized by her voice.

"I don't get it." Hiccup thought to himself. "Why do I want her?"

Ruffnut had always seemed so vulgar and boyish. She'd always be with her twin brother Tuffnut, causing havoc and generally being a menace to the people of Berk. Hiccup never expected Ruffnut to start changing into such a…girl. She was so much softer and delicate than he could ever have ever entertained.

"Hiccup!" Gobber called from the other room. "Bring out more bread!"

The fledgling breadmaker rolled his eyes before taking all the fresh, ready-made bread with a large platter. He managed to cook twenty or thirty pounds worth this round and he struggled to carry the load out to the main dining area. Walking out into the mob of Vikings, from the corner of his eye, he could see the teens looking at him with deriding eyes. He approached their table, trying to deliver and dash away before he could be embarrassed. However, before he could even make it to the table…

"Cute apron." Crooned Ruffnut. Hiccup clumsily tripped and tipped over the platter on the table. The bread scattered all over the table and the floor, creating a big mess of Nordic flour foodstuff products. Some of the loaves knocked aside many of the accoutrements on the table from the salt to the honey. Hiccup remained standing in front of the bread strewn table. The jeering faces that leered at him only a moment ago, now turned into looks of awe and disapproval. Hiccup took the brunt of their stares for a moment before the discomfort caused him to chuckle.

"So…yeah…" Hiccup opened. "You guys must be hungry. I made some bread. So yeah…and…uh…enjoy." Hiccup smiled rather weakly and started backing away slowly, hitting other Vikings as he went. The teens' eyes followed him as he went out and back into the kitchen area.

Hiccup sat down in contemplation. He was becoming undone by Ruffnut's presence and he didn't know how to handle himself anymore. Thunder roared outside, racking his already feeble mind. Hiccup couldn't stop being hung up on Ruffnut, not after what happened in the morning. He wanted to want Astrid, but Ruffnut was still preoccupying his thoughts. However, he didn't know what he should do. Eventually, his feelings were going to get the best of him. He needed to break his attraction to her somehow.

"Hiccup!" Gobber popped in. "You did good work here." Hiccup just looked into space, not realizing that Gobber was talking to him.

"Hiccup! Lad! Snap out of it!"

"Who? Wha? Oh. I'm sorry. Did you say something?" said Hiccup, finally regaining some sense.

"You must be really tired." Gobber mused in a slightly more tender voice. "The days over Hiccup. Get some rest, some food, and head on home. You did good work today so you deserve some rest now."

"Thanks," Hiccup responded. His nerves and mind were too wracked to say anymore.

"You won't have to worry about dragons tomorrow. The rain is nice and heavy now so there no way the demons will be able to attack us." Gobber explained. "Anyways, have a good night and sleep tight."

With that, Gobber left Hiccup on his own. Hiccup could hear as the Vikings shuffled out into the rain, grumbling as they went to their houses. He heard the cackling of the Viking teens as they left, splashing and frolicking outside before the great door shut tightly.

Hiccup, in the emptiness, felt the urge to touch and feel Ruffnut even greater now. He wanted to squeeze her, hold her, kiss her. He was overwhelmed and needed something to keep his mind straight. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep in his condition. Looking around him, he looked for anything to do.

Hiccup's stomach then grumbled. In his attempts to keep his mind active and away from temptations, he completely forgot to eat anything the whole day. Hiccup then decided to occupy his mind on what he had been doing all day, as cooking served him well enough.

Getting down to business, Hiccup started mixing together the ingredients and kneading the resulting dough. Thinking about the time, Hiccup realized he wasn't in a rush. Slowly and diligently kneading the dough, he made sure that he didn't have any sense to think about Ruffnut. As such, Hiccup simply kept kneading. And kneading. And kneading.

He didn't care to keep track of the time. All he knew was that he wasn't thinking about Ruffnut and her beautiful gold spun hair. Her hair was always perfectly braided and glimmered in the sunshine. He wondered how she must look without her braids, how her hair would flow and in the wind, accentuating her body. He thought about what it would be like to help her braid her hair in the morning. Helping her as she weaved her beautiful locks into pieces of art. He wanted to touch her fiery figure. In his mind, he was inching towards her naked body, only covered by her long, glowing hair. The temptation was too great and he lunged at her, touching her soft, burning…

Hiccup retracted his hand by reflex as he unconsciously met with the meal fire. He looked around and noticed that he was away from the preparation table and next to the cooking fire. Somehow, he lost himself in his imagination and started making his food without any conscious command. Hiccup could only sigh as his chosen method of distraction proved a failure.

In any case, Hiccup had a new idea and thought that perhaps eating could distract him long enough for the night. He was hungry anyways and grabbed a pair of tongs to flip over the bread that he had unconsciously placed on the griddle. Looking down at the griddle, his heart stopped as he noticed something frightening.

"I am so messed up right now," said Hiccup in defeat.

He had inadvertently braided the dough that he made into the likeness of Ruffnut's hair. Three small braided loafs were currently cooking in the fire. In fact, they were done. Hiccup just looked at them, feeling shameful for his feelings and his weakness against them. Hiccup grabbed a plate and picked out the loafs, wondering what he was going to do with them. The bread was an image of his weakness and his lust. As he walked out into the hall, he saw that many of the torches in the hall were beginning to burn out. Hiccup noticed one torch that was still burning brightly, and decided to eat there. As he walked over, he took some time to mull over his feeling, thinking about…

Ruffnut was sitting at that table, sleeping with her face planted gently on the table, her hat on the ground next to her. Hiccup couldn't believe the chain of events that had occurred and scarcely believed what he was seeing. For some reason, Ruffnut didn't leave with everyone else. Hiccup, holding the plate of braided bread and starting at the girl who had broken him. Hiccup stood still, heart beating fast, unable to breathe. An eternity passed.

Hiccup got an idea just then. He was going to break his desires by acting normally around Ruffnut. If he could get through the night with Ruffnut, he'll eventually be around her too much and that will make him lost interest in her. That was the trick. Surely that would work, he thought to himself in his faulty logic.

He sat down with his food across from Ruffnut. He just did it and there was nothing to it. To Hiccup, his idea seemed to be working.

"That's right. She's not beautiful. She's Ruffnut. She's rough. And she'd kill me for being too forward anyways."

Hiccup took up one of the loaves and bit into the crust. He chewed his food a little, keeping an eye on Ruffnut, looking for faults to further his goal. However, his expression changed slowly as he ate more. The bread that he had made of Ruffnut's likeness was undeniably…delicious. All the work he put into making the break while out of his mind made the most amazing bread he had tasted. He hadn't solved his problems. Rather, he made them worse. A short time passed and he had eaten all the braided bread.

Unfortunately, Hiccup was still hungry. Not for bread, but for her.

He walked around the table to Ruffnut's side and simply observed her. Her lips, her hair, her body. He was staring at an absolute angel. He wasn't hallucinating. He had given up now. Ruffnut was, in fact, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. With his concession, Hiccup drew closer to the sleeping Ruffnut and, wasting no time now, gently embraced the angelic figure. With face close to face, lips close to lips, Hiccup gently kissed and sucked on her lips. He could subtly taste the flavor of honey on her lips and tongue that lingered from the bread she had eaten. She tasted like paradise, sweet and warm. He didn't care anymore if Ruffnut woke up and bashed his face in pieces. He was happy.

Ruffnut's eyes cracked open and Hiccup saw her glistening light blue eyes. Hiccup simply looked into her eyes and saw such beauty that he couldn't stand anymore. His arms went up and down Ruffnut's body, and she didn't seem to mind. In fact, Ruffnut, in his surprise, was reciprocating. Ruffnut wrapped her arms tightly around Hiccup and added to his kisses with her own suction.

Making love with Ruffnut rocked Hiccup's mind. They were both lost in each other, like a dream had come true and they were being consumed by their visions. Hiccup didn't want the feeling to end, and so he pressed further into Ruffnut, searching more deeply with his hands, clutching harder with his arms. His senses were stimulated beyond anything he's ever felt and he left everything to his instincts.

And so the two teens went on, so furiously. The torch above them burned steadfast into the night.

* * *

Ruffnut awoke. Though still a little numb, her eyes opened slightly. She looked around, trying to bring things into focus. Yesterday, she had blacked out due to exhaustion from cleaning up the village and trying to come to terms with the pain at the back of her head. However, this morning, she felt warm, amazing even. She felt as if a dream came and took away all her pain.

The door to the Great Hall opened. Astrid, early waker that she was, walked in carrying a book, no doubt to study. She looked around and saw Ruffnut at the table.

"Well hello, Ruff." Astrid said as she approached, smiling friendly. "Have sweet dreams?"

"Yeah, about dreams." Ruffnut started, expression disbelieving. "Can we talk? I had the weirdest dream ever."

Astrid sat down, willing to listen to her friend's reverie. The flame of the torch above them burned vigorously, patiently, and eternally.

At the shop, Hiccup was secretly braiding dough for his breakfast, looking deeply into the fire of the smith, smiling, happy.


End file.
